Koizora: The Sky of Love
by aquafreak
Summary: Eiji is a boy who has never fallen in love before until he met Oshitari Yuushi, the one who occupied his summer break with phone calls. But when he had fallen for Oshitari, his life changes a lot. Mpreg w/o sex scenes & Death. Oshi/Eiji. Please review. :D
1. Prologue

" Hello? I'm about to get on the train. Yup, I asked for a three-day leave. Eh? Can you come pick me up? Thanks, I'll see you later nya. " he said and hung off.

As he hung off, the Shinkansen came. He went inside and lucky he found a seat.

'_If I had not met you..._

_Then I would not have experienced that pain and sadness, _

_And memories filled with tears._

_But, if I had not met you, _

_I would also have not experienced that joy, excitement and memories filled with tears. _

___But..._

___if I had not met you, _  


___I would also have not experienced that joy,_

___Excitement, _

___Preciousness, _

___And the feeling of absolute happiness._'

he thought as he folded a mini origami crane and put it by the window.

'_How are you now?_

_I..._

_...continue to love the vast blue sky._'

* * *

Characters - Takeshi Konomi  
Story inspired by Mika, the original author of the novel 'Koizora'.

Author notes on Koizora: Character death and MPreg in the following chapters but this fanfic is SEX-SCENE FREE. The school Eiji attended on High School will be a combination of Seigaku, Hyoutei and Shitenhouji.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry about some of the characters turning a little OOC but i really need to make the fic like the movie itself.

* * *

Seven years ago, Freshman Year, Spring.

He's looking at himself in the mirror, checking if there are any stray strands of hair that needed to be styled with wax. There are none, so he began spraying himself with a pheromone perfume.

He ran at the hallways towards his classroom, 1-A.

" Eiji, so slow! " Fuji said. " Come here. "

" Sorry, sorry. " he replied, getting his lunch.

" Ah...perfume? Can it be that you like someone now? " Kenya asked.

" No, though I do want to fall in love nya. I just don't know how to start. "

" I guess... "

" I already have someone that I like. " Kenya said.

" Really? Who's the lucky girl? " Eiji asked.

" Class D's Atobe. "

" Atobe? "

" Ah...you should probably give up, " Kenya said. " Somebody with a scary level of narcissism like that...he's probably not a good guy. "

" Why are you saying that? " Fuji asked calmly.

" Really you should go for Atobe or something. "

" What are you looking at? " Eiji asked, and grabbed the green notebook.

" You can't look! Don't! Inui gave that to me! " Kenya said but Eiji had shown it already to Fuji.

" Maa, **YOU'RE **the one who got crazy about boyfriends and girlfriends.. " the tensai said.

" Got a problem with that? "

" Fujiko and I didn't say anything of the like, Kenya. "

" Three months of High School life had already passed...I really hope something will happen over Spring Break... " Kenya muttered as the two continued to scour the pages. " **HEY! QUICKLY, GIVE IT BACK! **"

" No way~ "

* * *

" Maa, it looks like he's not here... "

" Come on Shusuke... " the brunette said.

" But... "

" Let's not stay in front of Class D's classroom so long, Fujiko. "

" I know, I know. " he replied. Bust when Fuji glanced to the hallway, he saw two boys walking. " Eiji, look at him. Isn't he a charmer? "

" Which one? "

The one on the left had blue hair that had glasses and looks like a Chivalrous Pervert and the other one had silverish-violet hair with a mole under his eye.

" The one on the right of course. And he's coming this way. Maa, Eiji...isn't that cool? "

The two boys thought he would approach Fuji but it's Eiji. He was so close to Eiji that even the redhead could feel his breath.

" Ore-sama's name is Atobe Keigo from class D. Do you know ore-sama? " he said and Eiji nodded sidewards.

" Then ore-sama suggests that we exchange numbers. What's yours? Your number? "

" I wanted to exchange numbers with you Atobe-sama. " Fuji suddenly blurted and brought out his phone. Eiji said to Fuji he should be going and didn't realize that he bumped at Atobe's friend.

He looked at Eiji quite sternly and somewhat intimidating.

" I'm sorry, please excuse me. " he said and bowed. The blue-haired boy gazed upon Kikumaru as he head towards the stairs.

After a few moments, he was not alone.

" I got his number, " he said. " But what he really wants is you. "

" Fujiko... "

" Then promise me you won't be falling for him. "

" I won't be falling for Atobe Keigo even if the one who likes to offered me a large sums of money. How's that for a promise nya? " he pledged.

" Thanks Kikumaru. I needed that. "

* * *

" _The me at that time, still did not know that love came by my side. _"

* * *

A few minutes after class passed, and only Fuji and Eiji are left in the classroom.

" Not here...not here...not here...not here either! " Eiji said in a worried tone as he searched through his bag, then underneath his table, and the next thing you knew he's looking for it on the whole classroom.

" Eiji, do you want me to call again? " Fuji asked.

" Fujiko, please do. Hoi, How can I not have my cellphone during our break nya? " he asked, still looking for it on the cabinets. " It's not here either, this is really... "

" Already calling. "

Suddenly a thought popped out from the redhead.

" I might have dropped it at the library. "

He hurried to the first floor on the library, and lucky the librarian did not lock the door even though the library's closed. He looked for it underneath the chairs and tables but she found nothing.

Then, he heard the ringtone of his phone.

He followed the sound which led him to one of the shelves. There he found his cellphone lying above the books.

" Thank you Fujiko, I found my phone nya. "

" That's good. "

It's not Fuji who replied to him, the voice is deep and it has a kansai accent.

" Excuse me, who is this? "

" A secret. " he replied. " See you, Eiji-kun. "

" Wait, how did you know my- " his sentence is unfinished because the other caller hung up. The redhead checked his contacts so he could thank Fuji but suddenly the contacts are blank. He checked his inbox, and all messages are deleted. He checked the call history, and the only number that appeared is the one who called him earlier.

Then he called the anonymous caller again.

" What is it? "

" Um, I'm the owner of the cellphone you found. "

" I know, I already saved you number. " he said as he laughed.

" All the addresses of the people in my phone are gone. "

" I deleted it. "

" Why did you do that nya? " he asked, with a little angry tone.

" Does losing those numbers upset you much? "

Eiji froze.

" If the person really wants to talk to you, they will definitely call you. "

* * *

It's already 8:30 at the Kikumaru residence. Eiji's siblings got out of their respective rooms after playing their game consoles and doing homework while her elder sister had Night Shift.

" I'm home, " she said.

" Welcome back. " their parents said.

" Ah, welcome back nee-chan. " Eiji greeted.

" I want to eat first... God, I'm so hungry. "

Eiji is about to put the calamari on his plate when his phone rang. A text message. He put the calamari on his plate just in case and read the message.

'_Did you find your phone, Eiji? -Fuji_'

His sister sneaks out her chopsticks and reached for Eiji's calamari as the younger boy replied to the message.

'_I found it nya._'

And suddenly Eiji could see her chomping on his food.

" Hoi Nee-chan, aren't there more on the plate nya? "

" Who said you could start? "

" Then everything on the plate is mine! " he said, and started taking the calamari.

" That's just mean, Eiji. " she replied, and grabbed more.

" You're not allowed take one!"

" What's wrong with taking one? "

" Hey, you took too many nya! Speak for yourself! "

" Hey, both of you! Remember to save some for your other siblings and your father! " their mother reprimanded, while putting another batch of calamari on the table.

" I'll just have vegetables and rice. " their father said.

" If you were so nice to me also, "

" I am, aren't I? "

" Hey dad, where can you take time off of work? " Eiji's older brother asked.

" Ah, I wan't to go to Hokkaido nya! Whaddya say guys? " Eiji suggested.

" **AGREED! **" all of them said.

" This year we probably won't able to go. I'm really busy at work. "

" Ehh...? " they all said in unison.

* * *

Eiji is already asleep on his bed, and his phone rang. He wakes up, and answered it.

" Hello... " he said drowsily.

" It's me. " the familiar voice said.

" What do you want nya...it's already 2:00 a.m. you know... "

" You've slept already huh...I find your sleepy voice really cute. "

" I'm awake nya! " Eiji replied, making his voice don't sound drowsy.

" Na, is number listed first? "

" No. " he said as he hung off and went back to sleep.

* * *

Characters - Takeshi Konomi  
Story inspired by Mika, the original author of the novel 'Koizora'.


End file.
